Jealousy Points
by Letuise
Summary: What had he done the deserve this? It's either the Harvest Goddess hates him, or everyone wants to see him in pain... every guy that is... Lillian was too innocent for her own good... Rated T for mild language and sexual references. AshxLillian


**Hello hello! How are ya? Yeah, I know I shouldn't be uploading anymore stories, but I can't help myself! I had this idea yesterday while shopping with my parents and my annoying little bother, not not brother BOTHER! I apologize if I get names and descriptions wrong, I haven't played the game in months!**

**Ash's POV**

It was the end of the cooking festival, and of course, since Lillian had entered for Bluebell, they won once again. Combined with the fresh produce and vegetables that Lillian had,and combined with her excellent cooking skills, they had the best meals every week.

And once again, like every week, she stayed behind to receive her reward from Rudger. It's not like she asked or anything, he offered it to her… and then she sold it…

She already had three trophies from Gourmet Pierre, so I wonder what was taking her so long. Her dogs and cats already brought the animals inside their rightful spots, and it was already quite dark outside. She couldn't have gotten lost in the mountains, for she has lived here for quite a long time. I made sure our daughter, Rachel, and our son, Henry, was sleeping before heading out.

I decided to go look for her around town. But I wonder where she would be. The shops are all closed, a most of our neighbors went to sleep in their beds. He searched around the places she would be, and wouldn't be, and still didn't find her.

I then decided to go through the tunnel to Konohana, for she might be tending her garden in the vacant farm.

Since Bluebell's farm is mostly for livestock, there wasn't a lot of room from plants. So instead, she planted beautiful and fragrant flowers in places where there was room, and planted her fruits and vegetables at the farm in Konohana.

I checked around the farm, but she wasn't there. I also checked around town, she wasn't there either. It was quiet, and all you can hear where the crickets chirping and the hot summer breeze.

She couldn't be at the mountain still, right? Many dangerous animals inhabited the mountain at sunset. But maybe, she doesn't know. Maybe, no one told her. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

Maybe, she could have gotten hurt?

At that thought, in inwardly panicked, rushing up the hill to the top of the mountain calling, "Lily? Lily? Lily!"

But I stopped in my tracks when I reached the peak on the mountain. There she was, in all her beauty…

Having a picnic?

But she wasn't having a picnic by herself. She was with the gourmet.

'Whaa?' I asked myself. Why would she have a picnic at almost midnight, with Pierre? And why didn't she tell me? Did she not know?

As I stood there, I unconsciously hid behind a nearby bush, an eavesdropped.

**Lillian's POV**

"This food is really good!" Lillian said between bites.

"It's not much, really." Pierre said shyly. 'Compared to your cooking' Pierre said under his breath.

"No really!" She said excitingly. "I really don't know how to repay you!"

'Then don't…' I thought, glaring.

"N-no… You really don't have to!" Pierre said waving his hands around comically.

"Oh! I know!" Said Lillian, reaching into her bag to pull something. Pierre gazed curiously and eagerly.

"Ta-Da!" said Lillian holding the item high into the air. Which looked like…

"Oh hell no…" I said through gritted teeth.

It was gratin! My gratin, to be precise!

I know I sound a little selfish but that gratin was rightfully mine! Just thinking about sinking my teeth into her homemade gratin made my mouth water. And that was probably that last she'd make for the rest of the year due from a shortage in rice.

"Oh, you don't need to…" said Pierre, obviously fighting his true feelings toward the delicious meal awaiting him.

"Yes I do! And if you don't I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked both Pierre and I in perfect unison.

"I'll… make you eat it!" said Lillian with determination.

"I doubt you can!" said Pierre childishly.

"Oh I can!" Said Lillian even more childishly.

Ash just wanted to cry. Why not just save the beautiful gratin for your worrying and loving husband? Whyyyy!

Just then, something…unexpected happened…

Lillian jumped on Pierre, with a fork with gratin in her hand…and started straddling him! STRADDLING HIM!

Of course, Lillian was much to innocent an naïve to even know what that was, but still! She was struggling to get the piece of gratin into his mouth. Pierre was struggling too, either he didn't want the gratin or…

Wait… Was he ENJOYING this?!

Whatever Pierre was holding onto, either his sanity or his virginity… He just let it go and went into a state of pure bliss. His mouth was slightly opened and he had a dazed look in his eyes. Lillian took that as an opportunity to stuff the piece of gratin into his mouth. Therefore bringing him back to reality… and almost chocking on the piece of gratin she practically shoved down his throat.

**Pierre's POV**

Suddenly, Lillian pounced on me and tried to make me eat the damned piece of gratin. Its not that he didn't want to eat it, It was just that he wanted to eat it… way more than he was supposed to…

Then she did something, I don't know what it was but whatever it is, it felt good… real good…

He didn't know what she was doing to him, but he didn't want it to stop.

Was this all a technique to get me to eat the gratin? If so, there was no way he was giving in!

2 seconds later…

I tried… I really really tried! But I can't take it anymore!

And my mind went blank.

It was bright, and then I saw Lillians face.

I shone bright like the night sky behind her, and her hair was flowing in the wind. It looked like silk, and he wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel the strands of her hair flowing through his finger tips. And as he reached out to touch the flowing silk. (A/N: Me fangirling)

He gaged…

He felt something in his throat, aaaaand he couldn't breathe. He saw Lillians look of victory above him. Then he realized…

He lost!

She won!

He drowned in Lillian's victory and felt like he wanted to cry. But he also felt a bit… uncomfortable… down there… Yes, there…

He tried to recall what his brother said it was called, what was it… "I'll be right back!" I shouted before running off, leaving Lillian all by herself.

**Ash's POV**

Oh that sick little bastard! Does he have a- a-…

I can't say it! Especially since he got it from my wife! Where did he go? I was going to leave them alone, simply because I couldn't bare the sight. But I had to protect my wife!

Speaking of bare..uh.. bear…

A family of bears came up to my wife. I was ready to jump in front of Lily protectively, with a heroic pose. But she didn't even seemed fazed. They came bearing a gift of honey before hurrying away.

**Lillian's POV**

As I sat, wondering where he could of gone… I had an idea…

"Maybe, he left so he wouldn't have to eat the gratin…" I said to myself.

"Ahh! No way! I will repay him for the picnic with gratin!" I shouted to no one in particular. The wolves didn't even bother to pay her any mind, for it was probably normal for her to shout random stuff and random times randomly. Before running off with Ash in tow.

**Pierre's POV**

I waited…and waited for it to go away… _But it didn't…_

"There you are!" shouted an all too familiar voice. "You will eat my gratin!"

"Not… Helping… Lillian…" I said through gritted teeth. Can she just leave me alone for a second?

"Why are you over here? You're trying to avoid eating it, aren't you!" Asked Lillian coming closer, curious.

"I'm not…." Said Pierre, choosing his words carefully.

"What is it then?" asked Lillian cheerfully.

"Uh…"

"Well since you're trying to avoid eating my gratin …"

"I'm NOT."

"Then what?"

"N- what?"

"Ash loves gratin, why don't you?!"

"Uhh… Who's Ash?"

"He's my… He's my… uhhh…" Did she really forget whoever this Ash is?

"Uhh… I'll think about it later!" She said.

"Why don't you give it to him, then?" He said.

"I _need _to repay you!" asked Lillian.

"Why don't you do something else then?" He suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like…this…"

And he kisses her…

Lillian, surprised gasps into the kiss, allowing Pierre's tongue to explore her mouth.

As soon as it happened, it ended.

"I have to go…" said Pierre running off.

Lillian touched her lips, surprised and sighed. "I guess I'll go home now…

**Normal POV**

Ash was pissed… Actually, he was _beyond _pissed. Why the actual _hell _would he go and kiss _his_ wife?

He roughly opens the door, and slam's it harder that he opened it. He let out a frustrated yell as he threw a vase across the room.

Ash heard the door open and close softly, as if not to wake up anyone. He saw Lillian walk in the door and softly walk toward him.

"Oh…Ash…I didn't think you would be up this late…." She said surprised.

"Where where you?" He asked, trying very hard not to yell. It wasn't her fault he was upset.

"I was in the mountains…. Having a picnic."

"Surely your weren't by yourself?"

"Ah..No… I was with Pierre…"

"Doing what?"

"Having a picnic…"

" I _know _that!" Ash's voice was getting louder and louder the more he spoke.

"Ash, are you ok?" Asked Lillian concerned.

"Just answer the question!" I said, now yelling.

"I _did!_" Lillian said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No you _didn't!_ If you're not going to answer the question then get out!"

"What?" Lillian asked in a timid voice.

"You heard me!"

Lillian just sighed before walking out the door and closing it softly.

"_Goodnight Ash…"_ Is what she said before she left.


End file.
